Becoming the Dragonborn
by Deamo18
Summary: Sharah never knew what hit her, but all of a sudden, she was thrown into the world of Skyrim... As none other than Sharah, the High Elf dragonborn!


_**A.N. I've decided to write a new story, not because I'm bored with my current story, but I wanted to see how well I could write something new. So, here's to making a new story! (Oh, and spell check hates half the words from the game! Lol)**_

* * *

My life was pretty boring. I had a dead end job at an amusement park, being paid practically minimum wage, which, with my hours, barely covered gas and insurance expenses. I was barely able to balance school with my job, too. All in all, my life sucked.

My only solace came from Skyrim. I played it every day, as soon as I came home from work. And, since I live with my mom… That's not exactly easy. I had finally finished the main quest, and most of the faction quests. I had already become Arch-Mage, Listener, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, the Harbinger, and done a few of the Daedric quests, when I became a bit... Bored. So, I decided to make a new character, and start all over again. I decided to focus on magic, so I went with a high elf female. I gave her red, long, thick hair, the hairstyle pulled back into a braid, and large, golden eyes. Then, I set about making her look as human as possible. I gave her plump lips, large eyes, high cheekbones, and golden skin. She was my masterpiece; I had poured my soul into this character. You know how you always have that ONE character that you make, and you think looks perfect, and all of your others pale in comparison? Well, she was mine.

I started her off, got past the first quest, chose the Imperial side, and made it into Whiterun, where I used the glitch to steal from Eorlund and bought Breezehome after finishing the quest with the Watchtower. I now had a base of operations, a Housecarl, and tons of storage (as I had gotten the house fully furnished). I had then proceeded to do side quests for a bit; I became a mage at the College, and excelled through magic. I had focused on Destruction, but I was good with Healing and Conjuration as well. And then, it happened.

One night, I was driving home from work. We had just finished a late night shift, 10 to 1 am, for a High School Project Graduation stop. For those who don't know what that is, it's when the school takes the new seniors on a, typically lame, trip to a few different places, to help diminish the partying and drinking that would otherwise happen.

Well, I had just reached the first section of road that passed by Chocorua Lake, and one of the weird foggy patches that randomly appeared around town had shown up in front of me. But this time… It was different. Thicker. Less like a small cloud, and more like a dense wall of… Fog, but almost opaque, instead of semitransparent. I couldn't see a thing, so I slowed down to a crawl, when I started to sort of… Make out shadows. Things moving in the mist. And, ironically, all I could think of was the fog Alduin had made in Sovngarde. Then, I almost crapped my pants when, there in front of me, was a HUGE black dragon! It looked eerily similar to said dragon, and I was quaking in my boots. I slammed on the brakes, just barely missing ramming the beast, who stood as tall as an elephant, maybe higher (I'd never actually seen an elephant, let alone a dragon). The game had done nothing to show the beauty, and the terror, of Alduin himself.

His scales were midnight black, and seemed to suck all the light around him into themselves, but they also gleamed. His horns were black as well, an d his eyes were red and glowed like hot coals, stark against the black of the rest of him. Lastly, his fangs scared the shit out of me, this time literally. I defecated into my pants, a mixture of piss and shit. I am not even ashamed to admit it, either. You try staring at one of the baddest dragons of all time, and NOT shit yourself.

The mist seemed to part around him, and it was then that he spoke.

"_I have come to your world, foolish mortal. I have decided that the current dovahkin is too… Brave. You, on the other hand, are quite the opposite. I daresay that you cannot defeat my Thu'um. So, I have decided to switch your soul with that of the dragonborn; you shall become her, and the world shall fall before me! I shall devour all!_" The dragon said, in a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, echoing in my mind. With that, he let loose a few words I did not understand, and all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning smashed through my windshield, and hit me square in the chest. Needless to say, I passed out.

* * *

When I awoke, I had no clue where I was. I was lying on the ground, in the snow, in front of a statue with a small sort of well set in front of it. I immediately recognized it, but… it couldn't be….

Suddenly, Alduin's voice rang in my head… He was switching my soul with that of the dragonborn, so that meant…

"Sharah, are you alright?" I heard a concerned voice ask, and I looked up into the hood of one of the apprentices, Onmund, whose dark eyes entranced me, leaving me breathless. And it was when he said my name, that I almost cried. I had… Married Onmund, at least in game. He had been one of the few, if any, mages, and though I had moved him to Breezehome, he appeared to be here, which was… The College?

"Onmund!" I said, and then immediately fell silent. My voice was melodic, and beautiful. I was surprised, especially because it wasn't my previous voice, or even anything like it.

"Onmund, where am I? What happened?" I asked, starting over. He looked into my eyes, and spoke.

"Well, a bolt of lightning came out of the sky, hit you, and you collapsed. Here, let me help you up!" He said, jumping to help me. I took his hand, and I stood.

When I was upright, I noticed I was slightly taller than him, but ignored it for a moment, and looked down. I was wearing one of the nicer outfits from the game, a long dress done in blue and gold, with a belt and pouches. Strapped to my hip was a simple Skyforge steel dagger, and on my feet were practical leather boots. My hands were bare, and on my head, I felt what I assumed was my gold and ruby circlet. I felt my ears, and gasped. They were… pointed!

"Sharah, are you alright?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I'm so confused. One second, I'm in a fog, and then that massive dragon, and the bolt of energy… Oh Onmund, I'm so scared!" I said, looking at him. In his dark eyes, I saw my reflection, and tried not to gasp again. I was my beautiful elven maiden, alright!

"Come on, Sharah, let's get you to our bed. For now, you should rest." He said, and he took hold of my arm, and started to lead me to what I assumed was the Hall of Attainment (I never remembered which one was which, just that my room was in the abovementioned), but I shrugged him off, suddenly having an idea.

"No! I need to go to High Hrothgar! I need to speak to the Greybeards!" I said, excitedly, and Onmund looked at me, stunned.

"But, Sharah! I thought you had decided against that, to let the war run its course before you went after the Greybeards? It's not safe!" He said, and I shook my head.

"No, they're the only people in Skyrim who might be able to help me right now… I need a horse… And supplies… And a better sword. This won't harm anything; I could be killed by wolves before I even made it to Ivarstead, let alone a bandit…" I thought aloud.

"Sharah, what are you talking about? You're an Adept in Destruction and Healing, and an Apprentice Conjurer…" He said, and I stopped short, and turned back to him.

"But… How do I use my magic?" I asked, and he just stared at me.

"Are you serious? You've been training here for weeks, excelling through the classes quicker than any other, and you ask how to use your magic? Your mastery of the arcane is one of the reasons I agreed to marry you, and now… You don't know how to do it?" He asked, and I grimaced.

"Um… Yes?" I said, and he sighed.

"Just… Focus on the spell you want, and try to channel it through your hands, okay?" He said, and I nodded, smiling.

I closed my eyes, and focused on my hand, picturing the lightning spell you get in the dungeon in Helgen, and I felt a sort of… Warmth in my hand. When I opened my eyes, I had a glowing blue-white ball in my hand, and I smiled. I thrust my hand forward, imagining the lightning forking from my hand, and it did! I was shooting lightning! I then remembered the dual wield perk, and focused on my other hand, and thrust it forward as well, and the lightning got stronger! I had a fairly good grasp on my magic now, so I turned back to Onmund.

"Would you come with me?" I asked, quietly. I knew he was a follower, so I was betting he'd say yes.

"Yes, Sharah, if only to keep you safe." He said, and I jumped for joy. We packed some food we got from the dining hall in the Hall of Attainment, hired the carriage driver to bring us to Ivarstead. And just like that, we were off!


End file.
